total_drama_crazinessfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Total Drama Craziness Episodes
This is the full list of all of the episodes of Total Drama Craziness. (feel free to add some of your own, but add it to the list) Season 1 Season 1 of Total Drama Craziness has been aired between April 17 2014 and July 4 2014. 1. The FCC Problem (Part 1) 2. Spring Break of '14 (Part 1) 3. Spring Break of '14 (Part 2) 4. The FCC Problem (Part 2) 5. The FCC Problem (Part 3) 6. Diego Gets A New Girlfriend * 7. Where's Caitlin? 8. Jessie Breaks Out of Her Shell * 9. Dark Hawes * 10. Larynx Killer # 11. How I Met Your Step-Grandfather * 12. Mandii Deltra, You're An Idiot! * 13. Independence Day 2014 * Season 2 Season 2 of Total Drama Craziness has been aired between July 7 2014 and September 6 2014 1. Miss Yoshida Bangs a Geek 2. World Cup Madness (Part 1) * 3. World Cup Madness (Part 2) * 4. Sexting And The City * 5. You Can't Do That on TV, Jarrod * 6. Flow Like a Hummingbird, Sting Like a Queen Bee 7. Concussion Calamity 8. Walking on Heir * 9. Bitch Got Sued! 10. When I Met You During Summer * 11. Lady Gaga Madness * 12. The Mourning of a Funny Guy * 13. And I'm Macey Brunet * 14. Sharita's Revenge * Season 3 Season 3 of Total Drama Craziness has been aired between September 9 2014 and September 30 2014 1. School Sucks! * 2. Jessie and Eileen's Mini Show 3. Barbara, Ciara, Eileen, Jessie and Jocelyn's Super Awesome Adventure (Part 1) * 4. Barbara, Ciara, Eileen, Jessie and Jocelyn's Super Awesome Adventure (Part 2) * 5. Betting is a Bad Idea * 6. Shut Up, Byron * 7. Announcing Is Hard To Do # 8. Like a G12 * Season 4 Season 4 of Total Drama Craziness is the All-Halloween season, airing between October 1 2014 and October 31 2014. About 80% - 90% of this season's episodes are non-cannon. 1. TDC Halloween Special I: Hot Tub of Hell # 2. TDC Halloween Special II: Sharita Kills Jessie # 3. TDC Halloween Special III: Jessie Kills Sharita # 4. TDC Halloween Special IV: Not Very Normal Activity # 5. TDC Halloween Special V: Mr and Miss Yoshida # 6. TDC Halloween Special VI: Black Hole-y Shit * 7. TDC Halloween Special VII: Two Heads May Not Be Better Than One * 8. TDC Halloween Special VIII: The J-YΩmega Girl * 9. TDC Halloween Special IX: J.I: Jessi-ficial Intelligence * 10. TDC Halloween Special X: Nightmare on 2nd Street * 11. TDC Halloween Special XI: Ciara's Reaper Nightmare * 12. TDC Halloween Special XII: Survival of The Furious * 13. TDC Halloween Special XIII: Twerklight * 14. TDC Halloween Special XIV: Dial M for Manslaughter # 15. TDC Halloween Special XV: Halloween at LA Senior High * Season 5 Season 5 of Total Drama Craziness has been aired between November 3 2014 and December 10 2014 1. Jessie's Not-So-Happy Birthday # 2. Jessie vs Ciara: The Ultimate Decision # 3. The TD Burnout Finale After Party # 4. When Drones Go Crazy 5. Jarrod-Raelynn-Nicki 6. Thanksgiving Madness 7. Black Friday Fever 8. Kill Willow * 9. Suddenly, There Were Less * 10. Pilfer This Episode * Season 6 Season 6 of Total Drama Craziness has been aired between December 14 2014 and January 5 2015. 1. Airport '14 * 2. I Kissed A Guy, And I Hated It * 3. Happy 18th Birthday, Jessie! - Take 2 # 4. Bad Bromance * 5. Dropping The F-Bomb 6. Ho-Ho-Holy Shit! 7. The Complete A-Hole Who Stole Christmas 8. Jessie Yoshida's Red Bull Adventure 9. New Year's Eve (I'm Walking On Air) 10. Y2.015K: Ka-Boom! Season 7 Season 7 of Total Drama Craziness has been aired between January 17 2015 and March 7 1. Octavia's Boobs Gone Viral # 2. Everyone Hates Jessie (Part 1) 3. Everyone Hates Jessie (Part 2) 4. Winter Ball 2015 5. Valentine's is in the Air 6. Enough With The Racism! 7. Jocelyn's Lunar New Year Party 8. Flaming Tits 9. Lance Gets Arrested 10. Crazy Shit Happens at Mardi Gras Season 8 Season 8 of Total Drama Craziness has been aired between March 16 and June 12 1. Pi Day 2. Screams of Silence: The Story of Jessie Y 3. When Rachel-Lou Met Omar 4. Love, Asian-American Style 5. Total April Fools 6. Get Ready For The Bouncedown 7. Cool Hand Barbara 8. Dear Future Ex-Wife 9. Dunnigan Does Yoshida 10. The Dating Adventures of Alex D and Jessie Y 11. Julian Gets Burned! 12. Holy Shit, What's Wrong With Jessie Yoshida? 13. Jessie's Blonde Ambition 14. Graduation Ceremony Season 9 Season 9 of Total Drama Craziness has been aired between July 9 and TBA 1. JESSIƎLAND 2. Janella Gets Revenge On Some Bitches 3. Oh Shit, Kevin and Gemma Are Back! 4. Keeping Up With The Jessie Yoshidas 5. Lance Gets Arrested - Again! 6. The 100th Episode Showdown 7. School Can Get Boring 8. How to Convince Dick to Put Pants On 9. The Drones Are Getting Worse 10. Season 10 Season 10 of Total Drama Craziness has been aired between October 4 and TBA. This season will be based on the hit TV show, Scream Queens, in lieu of having usual Halloween-based episodes. 1. Welcome Pledges 2. Week of Hell 3. Who Fried the House Maid? 4. I Chain-Saw That 5. Pumpkin Patched 6. Haunted Sorority 7. And The Results Are In 8. Seven Minutes in Purgatory 9. Down Goes Brunet (Part 1) 10. Down Goes Brunet (Part 2) 11. Halloween Party Madness (Part 1) 12. Halloween Party Madness (Part 2) Season 11 1. How to Kill 11 Jerks in 11 Hours 2. Nineteen Candles Upcoming episodes (Airdate unknown) * Two Thousand and Sweet Sixteen NB - * = Unfinished episode, # = Images Coming Soon Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10